One Day Vacation
by Keirch
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Giotto beserta guardiannya berlibur satu hari ke pantai? Silahkan baca kalau mau tahu   Rate T karena sedikit kekerasan.


**Author's Note:**

**Halo! XD**

**Ini fic kedua saya dan fic pertama dalam fandom KHR jadi maafkan ke-noob-an saya*bows***

**Enjoy~**

**Warning: OOCness, kegajean, tata bahasa gak beraturan, typo dimana-mana.**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam fic ini tidak ada satu pun yang milik saya~

* * *

**

_Apa yang terjadi kalau Giotto dkk pergi ke pantai? Apa yang akan terjadi?_

Saat itu musim panas. Hari yang panas dan yang terburuk Giotto bosan. Ia sangat bosan sampai gak berniat melakukan apa-apa sampai ia akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah ide yang cemerlang baginya dan mungkin petaka bagi yang lain.

"Oi! Pergi ke pantai, yuk!", ajaknya kepada 5 orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Tunggu, Giotto. Masih banyak pekerjaan menunggu.", sanggah seorang berambut merah yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menaruh tumpukan kertas, yang sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan, di depan Giotto.

"Eh? Masih ada lagi?", gerutunya kesal. "Oh...biarkan aku libur.."

"Tidak bisa. Selain itu sampai 3 hari kedepan kau akan sibuk.", lanjut orang itu lagi mebuka buku kecilnya.

"Aaaa...=3=...Rencana untuk hari-hari setelahnya?", tanya Giotto kepada orang tersebut.

"Belum ada rencana apa-apa, sih.", jawab orang tersebut setelah memeriksa buku kecilnya. Firasatnya buruk dan firasat buruk itu segera terwujud dengan kata-kata yang tidak lama lagi akan dikatakan bossnya.

"NAH! Kalau begitu mari kita pergi ke pantai!",kata Giotto segera setelah mendengar jawaban dari sekretarisnya itu. " Semua setuju?", ia menepuk kedua tangannya, matanya berbinar meminta persetujuan yang lain. Lebih tepatnya memaksa yang lain untuk setuju.

"Pantai? Pasti akan menyenangkan. Haha~", kata seseorang yang memakai baju khas sebuah negara di Timur.

"...Tidak ada penolakan, disini.", jawab seorang anak yang terlihat lebih muda dari yang lain dengan suara tidak terlalu niat.

"Sama! Tidak ada penolakan, disini!", terdengar jawaban penuh semangat sangat kontras dengan jawaban sebelumnya.

"Nufufu~ Tidak ada penolakan.", jawab seseorang berpakaian dan berambut nyentrik yang dari tadi berdiri diam di pojokkan memperhatikan yang lain dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Aku menolak.", jawab seseorang dengan tegas.

"Eeh? Ayolah. Kita 'kan jarang pergi bersama….oke?", pinta Giotto

"Tidak tetap tidak. Dan kalau masih mau membicarakan hal ini, saya permisi.", lanjut orang berambut perak itu sambil keluar dari pintu.

Blam. Pintu ditutup dan orang itu pergi.

"Nah, semua sudah setuju. Yah, kecuali Alaude. Tetapi akan kubuat ia ikut apapun caranya. G, kita pergi, ya? Ya? Ya?", tanyanya dengan senyum kekanakkannya terpasang di wajahnya.

G sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi dan pada akhirnya ia akan mengalah pada bossnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah..baiklah...4 hari lagi kita akan pergi ke pantai. Senang?"

"I LOVE YOU, G", Giotto menabrakkan dirinya kepada G baca memeluknya. "Kau memang teman terbaikku! Sini kuberikan ciuman~"

"I-iya...iya. Sekarang lepaskan aku dulu dan tidak ada ciuman. Terima kasih", kata G sambil menjauhkan Giotto yang dari tadi berusaha menciumnya.

"Jangan malu-malu, gitu ah. Mukamu yang memerah jadi tambah manis", Giotto menggodanya.

Duakh! G memukul Giotto tepat di wajah.

"Mukaku tidak memerah dan selesaikan tugasmu atau tidak pergi ke pantai!", ancam G.

"EE? Curang!", kata Giotto sambil memegang pipinya yang sekarang ada bekas tonjokan.

Komentar yang lain?

"Haha...kalian berdua bersemangat sekali."

"Amen! Begitulah seharusnya anak muda! Bersemangat sampai akhir!"

"Yare..yare.."

"Nufufu~"

Sepertinya kejadian itu sudah makanan sehari-hari mereka.

Langsung saja mereka sudah sampai di pantai pribadi milik Lampo, mengingat ia seorang Lord. Alaude yang awalnya tidak setuju juga ikut(baca:diculik). Jadi mukanya saat ini... lebih baik jangan dilihat atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya. Hehe.

"LAUT! Segarnya~~~", Giotto mengambil napas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk merasakan udara laut yang segar sebelum segera berlari ke arah pantai.

"OY! Ayo, cepat turun! Airnya segar, lho!", teriak Giotto dengan bergaya 'Fresh'.

Melihat gaya aneh boss mereka, semua mencelos dalam hati hal yang sama _'Gaya macam apa itu? Norak' _ Mungkin dengan pengecualian Asari? Ah sepertinya tidak. Se- happy merry go-round-nya Asari pun kurasa ia mengetahui kalau gaya yang dilakukan Bossnya itu norak.

"Halo? Kalian mau turun atau tidak?", tanyanya lagi karena ia merasa di cuekin.

Tidak lama yang lain pun ikut turun ke pantai. Disana mereka menemukan boss mereka sedang membuat istana pasir. Entah secara mental ia sudah dewasa atau belum. Tidak ada yang mau menanyakan hal ini. Segera setelah Giotto menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika melihat mereka datang.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Lama amat, sih.", ia melipat tangannya di dada. "Ayo berenang! Atau mau membuat istana pasir disini?"

Semua facepalm.

"Alaude-dono, tidak ikut berenang?", tanya Asari yang dari tadi melihat Alaude hanya duduk saja di pinggir pantai. Memperhatikan yang lain. Yang kejar-kejaran lah, yang main ciprat-cipratan air, yang membuat istana pasir, yang berantem, dll.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sedang tidak berniat. Mungkin nanti.", jawabnya singkat. Moodnya sudah sedikit membaik sepertinya.

"Alaude! Bagaimana kalau membuat istana pasir bersama Lampo saja dari pada gak ngapa-ngapain. Sayang sudah jauh-jauh kesini", Giotto menawari Alaude yang langsung di tolak tanpa basa-basi. Mana mau ia babysitting anak kecil.

"Alaude! Anak muda harus bersemangat! Ayo berenang sampai titik darah penghabisan!", mendadak seseorang menarik tangan Alaude, tidak melepaskannya sampai akhirnya orang itu melempar Alaude ke dalam air. Kuat sekali orang itu. Tentu saja mantan petinju sih.

SPLASH!

Hening.

Alaude mengambang di permukaan air. Tidak bergerak.

Hening lagi. Kali ini senyap.

"Knuckle, sepertinya kau berlebihan...", Giotto memecah keheningan, berjalan mendekati Alaude yang belum bergerak juga. Khawatir.

"Giotto, Awas!", G menarik tangan Giotto manjauhi Alaude.

"Eh?"

Di hadapan Giotto muncul aura gelap. Sangat gelap. Sangat berbahaya kelihatannya.

Perlahan Alaude bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sangat sangat kesal.

"A-alaude?", Giotto berkata tetapi sepertinya dicuekin karena Alaude berjalan dalam mendekati Knuckle. Tanpa basa-basi ia menendang Knuckle perut Knuckle dengan sekuat tenaga. Knuckle dengan insting petinjunya berhasil menahan serangan Alaude walau ia masih tetap terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

Ouch.

"Bagus! Anak muda harus begitu! Ekstrim!", teriak Knuckle penuh antusiasme walau Alaude menendangnya tanpa belas kasihan dan ia jatuh tersungkur.

Kalau Alaude masih lebih muda mungkin ia akan menghabisi Knuckle. Tetapi ia sudah dewasa sekarang, ia mempunyai kesabaran sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya jadi ia merasa cukup dengan menendangnya saja. Tetapi ia masih belum puas sebelum berhasil menelenggelamkannya juga. Jadi ia mendekati Knuckle sekali lagi, menariknya berdiri, menggeretnya ke arah tebing yang tidak jauh dari sana. Lalu mendorong Knuckle tanpa ekspresi. Tebing itu tingginya 2 meter.

"UWAAAAAA!"

BYUURR!

Hening.

Semua sweatdrop.

Tak lama, Alaude kembali dengan ekspresi puas yang terlihat di wajah mateksnya. Alaude selesai membalas dendam.

Apa yang terjadi pada Knuckle? Who Knows~ LOL.

_Bagamana kalau nanas yang satu itu aka Daemon Spade yang mengganggu? Apa yang terjadi?_

"Oya? Jangan bilang kau gak bisa berenang. Nufufu~" , cemooh seseorang berambut nanas yang mendadak muncul di sebelahnya. Ketika Alude kembali ke posisinya semula duduk di pinggir pantai.

"Apa maumu?", jawab Alaude yang masih merasa kesal menatap tajam sang nanas. Harga dirinya sedikit terluka dibilang '_tidak bisa berenang' _. Tetapi terluka tetaplah terluka dan Alaude tidak menyukai hal ini. Oh! Daemon Spade, kau memang pantas mati benyali besar atau gak tahu diri? Gak takut mati sepertinya.

"Nufufu~ seperi biasa kau mudah marah." Orang berambut nanas itu tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang entah bagaimana selalu member perasaan tidak enak kalau melihatnya.

Alaude memandangnya kesal. Selalu saja orang si nanas ini membuatnya kesal.

"Jadi kau mau tanding berenang?", tantang Alaude.

"Oya?", Daemon mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Tidak menyangka akan ditantang seperti itu.

"Tidak berani menerima?", Alaude berkata dengan nada meremehkan walau mukanya datar-datar saja.

"Alaude-dono. Spade-dono. Te-tenanglah.", kata Asari yang merasa melihat percikan api diantara Alaude dan Daemon. Walau sepertinya ia dicuekin. Mereka seperti hilang dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Nufufu~ Siapa takut? Kuterima tantanganmu kapan saja bahkan saat ini. Nufufu..", Senyum sinis Daemon bertambah lebar.

Merasa tantangannya diterima. Alaude bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Kita berenang sampai batu di sana.", Alaude menunjuk batu besar yang agak jauh dari sana. "Peraturannya mudah. Siapa yang sampai di sana duluan adalah pemenangnya. Kecurangan sama sekali tidak di toleransi. Kalau kau curang aku yang akan langsung menang dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Yah walau aku tidak mungkin berbuat curang tidak sepertimu. Lalu-", jelas Alaude panjang kalo lebar.

"Hey! Siapa bilang aku suka melakukan kecurangan?", potong Daemon kesal di bilang suka berbuat curang.

"Banyak bukti.", jawab Alaude sekenanya. Tidak mempedulikan Daemon. Alaude melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lalu pertandingan tidaklah seru tanpa hadiah, setuju? Aku juga lebih senang seperti itu. Hadia-"

"Bagaimana kalau Giotto sebagai hadiah?", Sang nanas memotong kalimat Alaude kedua kalinya.

"Daemon! Apa maksudmu membuatku sebagai hadiah?", Giotto spontan berteriak mendengar tawaran hadiah Daemon.

"Oya? Bukannya itu malah menjadi lebih menarik?", katanya menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja tidak, MESUM! Jangan libatkan aku dalam pertandingan bodoh kalian.", jawab Giotto kesal.

"Nanas, penawaranmu ditolak. Giotto sama sekali tidak berkualifikasi menjadi hadiah. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki. Kalau kau gay, jangan libatkan aku.", ia berbicara begitu sambil menatap Daemon dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Kau-"

"Dan Giotto, tadi kau menyebut pertandingan ini bodoh? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dalam pertandingan yang kau sebut bodoh ini? Kalau kau menolaknya berarti kau bukan laki-laki.", Alaude menantang Giotto. Sebuah senyum meremehkan terbentuk dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Ternyata kata-kata Giotto membuatnya kesal.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku Alaude.", Giotto merasa tertantang dan semakin kesal melihat senyum meremehkan Alaude. "Aku ikut!", Ia mengumumkan keikutsertaannya. Senyum sinis Giotto keluar.

G facepalm. Asari tertawa. Senang melihat semuanya bersemangat. Lampo menonton dari jauh sambil minum es jeruk.

"Lalu hadiahnya...Bagaimana kalau yang kalah menjadi pembantu yang menang selama sebulan, setuju?", usul Asari.

"Ide yang bagus sekali. Kalian akan menjadi pembantuku selama sebulan. Nufufu~", sepertinya Daemon sudah merencanakan apa yang akan diperbuatnya kepada 'para pembantunya' sebulan kedepan.

"Tidak ada masalah denganku.", jawab Alaude singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Setuju! Yakin sekali kau, Daemon mesum. Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi.", Giotto merinding melihat muka yang ditunjukan sang kepala nanas itu.

"Wah~ Kalian sangat bersemangat. Saya jadi ingin ikut serta juga kalau kalian berkenan.", pinta Asari. Permintaannya segera di kabulkan oleh yang lain.

"Sangat diperbolehkan.", Giotto menyambut permintaan Asari dengan senang.

"Ikut saja.", jawab Alaude singkat seperti biasa.

"Semakin banyak orang lebih baik", kata Daemon lengkap dengan senyum sinis nan menyebalkan

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kalian mau mengabulkan permintaanku ini. Aku tidak akan kalah.", kata Asari ketika mendapat persetujuan dengan yang lain. Sepertinya ia cukup yakin dengan kemampuannya. "Bagaimana kalau mengajak G-dono beserta Lampo-dono juga? Lebih banyak orang lebih menyenangkan.", usul Asari lagi.

"Ide yang bagus, Asari!", puji Giotto. Oleh karena itu, ia langsung bertanya kepada orang yang bersangkutan "G! Lampo! Kalian mau ikut?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Untuk yang ini aku pass", jawab G yang jujur saja masih facepalm.

"Aku juga pass. Sama sekali tidak tertarik.", Akhirnya Lampo bersuara juga. Lampo melambaikan tangannya tanda ia menolak ajakan tersebut.

"Oh. Baiklah.", Giotto sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu, G, bisa jadi wasit?"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan yang familiar.

"UWOOOH! Perkenankan aku juga mengikuti pertandingan ekstrim ini! OHOK!", Knuckle mendadak muncul dari dalam air lalu terjatuh lagi karena muntah darah. Ternyata ia selamat setelah dijatuhkan dari tebing.

"Knuckle?"

"Knuckle-dono!"

Dan pertandingan pun ditunda.

"Karena berkat dan perlindungan dari yang diatas aku selamat! Amen! Lihat, aku baik-baik saja hanya lecet dan memar-memar saja!", jawab Knuckle bersemangat tidak seperti orang yang habis dijatuhkan dari tebing setinggi 2 meter. Apakah ia manusia? Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa bergerak selama beberapa hari ke depan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?", tanyanya.

Semua sudah melupakan pertandingan itu tetapi Knukcle mengingatkan mereka kembali. Entah hal ini baik atau buruk.

"Ah! Sudah lupakan pertandingan konyol itu.", Giotto mengibaskan tangannya, tertawa garing merasa malu akan sifat kekanakannya.

"Nufufu~ Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kami, Knuckle. Ternyata otakmu tidak berubah menjadi otot sepenuhnya.", kata nanas dengan nada mencemooh seperti biasa. "Jadi, kita lanjutkan?", Daemon menatap dengan tatpan menantang Alaude.

"E? Tidak bisa dilupakan saja?", gerutu Giotto yang sebenarnya sudah agak hilang minat dengan pertandingan itu walau hadiahnya menggiurkan juga.

"Tentu tidak. Tidak ada yang bilang pertandingan sudah selesai dan bagi peserta dilarang untuk mundur atau ia akan langsung kalah.", kata Alaude tegas. Sangat jelas ia tidak akan melupakan pertandingan tersebut. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Mau dilanjutkan? Tidak masalah. Haha~", Seperti biasa Asari berkata dengan nada happy merry go roundnya.

"Asari! Kenapa kau juga setuju?", Giotto frustasi.

"Ini baru yang namanya anak muda! Diberkatilah kalian.", Knuckle manggut-manggut terharu melihat semangat pertandingan mungkin pengecualian untuk Giotto. "G, Lampo, kalian tidak ikut?", tanya Knuckle yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari mereka berdua alhasil mereka dapat ceramah singkat mengenai 'semangat masa muda' dari Pastor Knuckle. G dan Lampo diam dan mendengarkan saja aka speechless karena mereka tahu percuma melawan tipe orang kayak gini.

"Lampo, G. Dimana jiwa muda kalian?", Knuckle bertanya dengan semangat berapi-api. "Mana semangat masa muda yang seharusnya sedang bergelora-gelorannya? Mana? MANA? MASA MUDA ITU HARUS PENUH DENGAH HASRAT! GAIRAH! UWOOOOO!", Kunckle berteriak. Sangat bersemangat. Tidak seperti orang yang baru didorong jatuh dari tebing setinggi 2 meter. "Aha! Aku tahu cara mengembalikan semangat masa muda kalian! Kalian harus mengikuti pertandingan yang penuh semangat masa muda itu! OKE? Giotto! G dan Lampo ikut dalam pertandingan!", Knuckle memutuskan tanpa bertanya kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Memangnya ia peduli? Tentu saja tidak.

"Oh! Silahkan saja!", jawab Giotto.

"O-oi, Knuckle. Siapa yang bilang kami mau ikut? Jangan memutuskan seenaknya.", kata G kesal.

Knuckle menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mengerti anak muda. Masa muda itu hanya sekali! Jalanilah dengan penuh semangat! Bersyukurlah! Kalian bisa mengikuti pertandingan yang penuh semangat seperti ini. Jujur saja, aku iri dengan kalian. Jadi jalanilah pertandingan itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Jangan sampai menyesal di kemudian hari! Berjuanglah!",Knuckle mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Menyemangati mereka.

Lampo dan G benar-benar speechless merasa lebih baik mereka terjun dari tebing daripada mendengar kata-kata Knuckle yang jelas sekali tidak mau dibantah. Selain itu, Knuckle juga tidak akan mendengarkan apa pun perkataan mereka. Jadi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut pertandingan konyol ini.

"Yare-yare..sepertinya kita harus ikut juga. Malasnya...", Lampo menghela napas pasrah. Dari awal ia sama sekali tidak berminat akan pertandingan konyol ini.

Semua sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Karena orangnya bertambah ketentuan pertandingan mengalami sedikit perubahan, yaitu siapa pun yang pertama kembali ke garis start menjadi pemenangnya. Batu tadi menjadi batas untuk memutar balik. Mudah 'kan?

Aura persaingan terasa begitu kuat. Umm, sepertinya itu hanya bagi 2 orang yang memang dari awal berniat bertanding. Yah tahu lah siapa. LOL. Yang lain? Paling tidak berusaha tidak menjadi yang terakhir. Entah mengapa hanya Asari yang memandang ini sebagai suatu hiburan bukan beban atau persaingan atau apapun itu. Yah….namanya juga Asari. Yeah~ Hidup Happy Merry Go Round lifestyle!. Lalu, dari pada berlaman-lama. Langsung saja! Dengan Knuckle sebagai wasit dan pertandingan pun dimu—

_Kriuukkk~_

GDUBRAK! KROMPYANG! bunyi tali ketegangan putus.

Berkumandanglah suara perut yang gak tahu diri, berbunyi di saat yang menegangkan yang sangat amat tidak tepat dan yang pastinya meminta untuk diisi dengan tegasnya. Suara perut tersebut begitu kencang, jelas dan jernih. Emangnya telepon? Oke cukup melanturnya. Pertanyaannya adalah perut siapa yang berbunyi.

Semua saling memandang satu sama yang lain. Mungkin tidak berniat saling menuduh tetapi cara mereka menatap satu dengan yang lain terlihat seperti itu. Yah walau tidak lepas kemungkinan ada yang memang menuduh dengan tatapannya. Who knows~ Huehehe~

Tetapi dengan satu kalimat dari Giotto semua prasangka itu lenyap begitu juga acara tuduh- menuduh maupun acara tatap-menatap yang selama beberapa detik yang rasanya sangat lama tadi berlangsung. Kata-kata itu adalah...

"Ah. Itu suara perutku. Haha~", katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan kikuknya. Muka terdapat sedikit semburat merah karena malu.

Mendengar pengakuan itu, terjadi sweatdrop massal diantara mereka kecuali Giotto tentunya.

"Kalau begitu mari makan dulu.", kata seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka akan yang berkata seperti ini.

"A-alaude?", Giotto shock. Semua shock. Asari tersenyum. Lho? Mulut Giotto yang ternganga ditutup kembali oleh G. "K-Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Gak sakit atau salah makan?", tanyanya spontan. Pertanyaan yang langsung muncul di kepalanya.

Kalau ini doujinshi, di kepala Alaude sekarang terdapat tanda marah yang sangat besar yang berkedut kencang. "Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya salah kalau juga lapar?", jawabnya cepat dan begitu kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sekarang terdapat semburat pink disana. Rupanya dia lapar juga.

Blink. Blink.

1 kali mata dikerjapkan. 2 kali.

"NUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka akan kulihat hari dimana Alaude yang itu mengucapkan kata-kata manusiawi seperti ini. HAHAHA!" Nada mencemooh menghiasi kalimatnya. Daemon si nanas lah yang pertama kali tertawa lebih tepatnya yang tidak kuat menahan tawa lagi. Pasalnya yang lain juga menahan tawa tidak tahu lebih baik tertawa atau tidak. Terima kasih atas langkah yang berani mati dari nanas, jawaban dari pertanyaan lebih baik tertawa atau tidak menjadi jelaslah sudah. Sejernih mata air, secemerlang matahari jawaban itu terlihat.

**TERTAWALAH!**

Oleh karena itu, mereka pun tertawa dengan maniaknya, dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga mereka tertawa. Ah ini hanya lebaynya saja. Lala~ Pastinya mereka menertawakan Alaude tanpa henti dan dengan hebohnya. Ada yang sampai jatuh guling-guling, mukul-mukul pasir, salto, jungkir balik, dan lain-lain. Perut dan rahang mereka sampai sakit saking brutalnya mereka

"Kalian semua." Terdengar suara yang begitu dingin, sebening suara loceng sekaligus setajam pisau. Anak yang menangis saja akan langsung diam mendengar suara ini. "Kalau kalian tidak berhenti tertawa sekarang juga. Sepertinya surga sudah di depan mata kalian.", Alaude dengan senyum maniaknya, mengeluarkan handgun dari balik celananya. Kok bisa? Who knows~ Wah, limiter Alaude sudah copot beberapa detik yang lalu. Ini pertanda Alaude akan ngamuk sebentar lagi.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Semua suara tawa segera tidak terdengar lagi, kecuali Daemon si nanas yang tidak berhenti ketawa juga. Semua suara hilang ditelan bumi bukan hilang di telan aura hitam nan menusuk yang sekarang ada di sekeliling mereka, kecuali suara si nanas tentunya.

Suasana menjadi hening mencekam + suara tawa nanas sebagai BGM-nya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Alaude. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Tidak lama Alaude pun bergerak. Semua menjadi siaga. Tetapi yang lain dilewatinya begitu saja. Ia berjalan mendekati Daemon si nanas yang masih sibuk tertawa tidak menyadari kedatangan Alaude yang sambil dengan perlahan mengokang handgunnya.

Lalu, tanpa ada peringatan, tanpa sempat dihentikan….

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

…3 buah peluru ditembakan. Menuju satu sasaran. Daemon Spade.

Setelah 3 suara tembakan tidak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi. Suara tawa sang nanas pun tidak terdengar lagi. Keheningan total. Burung-burung pun berhenti berkicau. Hanya terdengar suara ombak yang tidak akan berhenti berbunyi sampai akhir dunia.

Setelah menembak sang nanas, aura hitam nan menusuk mendadak menyusut dan menghilang. Sepertinya amarahnya sudah terpuaskan dengan menghabisi sang nanas yang sekarang mengambang tak berdaya.

"Ayo, makan.",itulah kata-kata bukan perintah pertama Alaude setelah acara menembak nanas. Tentu saja menerima ada yang membantah. Bantahan Giotto pun tidak di dengarnya. Di _death glare_ iya. Jadi mau gak mau menurut juga. Tunggu... yang boss disini siapa, sih?

Mereka pun makan setelah mengangkut Daemon ke daratan, diletakkan disebelah Knuckle, dan di beri pertolongan pertama.

"Alaude, kau keterlaluan,deh. Tidak perlu sampai menembak Daemon 'kan?", tanya Giotto yang segera disambut dengan anggukan yang lain sambil memasukkan udang goreng ke mulutnya. _Udangnya lezat_, gumamnya.

"Giotto-dono benar, Alaude-dono. Ini sudah keterlaluan walau untuk menghukum pun tetap keterlaluan ", Asari menambahkan.

"Hanya peluru karet yang kugunakan. Daemon seharusnya tidak apa-apa.", kata Alaude membela diri. Menjawab dengan nada tidak peduli sedikit pun. _Ah walaupun itu peluru karet yang dipesan khusus. Lebih keras dari yang seharusnya Lagipula Daemon itu kecoa! Ia pasti tidak apa-apa. _Alaude mencelos dalam hati sambil menyuapkan satu sendok besar nasi.

"Tetap saja, Alaude-dono!-"

"Asari! Jangan pedulikan orang kayak gini. Makan saja makananmu dengan tenang.", G memotong kata-kata Asari. Mengapa? Karena ia frustasi. Membutuhkan ketenangan.

"G-dono! T-"

_**Bruk!**_

Kata-kata Asari terpotong lagi. Semua mata menuju arah datangnya suara. Lampo ambruk.

"Lampo?"

"Pe-perutku...",rintih Lampo memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Eh?"

"A-ada sesuatu pada ma-makanannya.", kata Lampo dengan tenagga terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Semua terdiam setelah mencerna kata-kata Lampo. G langsung menyuruh semuanya untuk jangan makan apapun lagi makanan yang ada. Tetapi sepertinya perintah itu terlambat.

"Gio-..Kau...", rintih G sebelum ia terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

_Bruk._

Satu persatu dari mereka ambruk tidak sadarkan diri dimulai dari Lampo, G, Asari, Alaude, dan terakhir Knuckle. Kejadian ini menyerang dengan cepat tanpa ada yang bisa bertahan kecuali Giotto. Ia baik-baik saja. Ada apa ini? Usut punya usut. Ternyata ada dua jenis masakan yang mereka makan, buatan koki yang tentu saja aman untuk dikonsumsi dan buatan Giotto yang untuk sopannya tidak aman dikonsumsi karena bisa menyebabkan keracunan seperti yang dialami para guardiannya sekarang. Masalahnya dari bentuk luar dan aroma tidak ada perbedaan jadi sulit untuk dibedakan.

Giotto terdiam melihat semua anak buahnya terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Keracunan makanan. "Ups.. memang seharusnya tidak kucampurkan masakanku..Hhhh...", Giotto menghela napas meratapi kemampuan masaknya sekaligus para guardiannya yang sekarang tergeletak seperti mayat. "Harus minta maaf nanti.", janji Giotto dalam hati sambil memasukkan sepotong jeruk ke mulutnya.

Akhir cerita, mereka semua baik-baik saja hanya perlu menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu dan tambahan 1 minggu lagi bagi Knuckle dan Daemon untuk benar-benar sembuh. LOL. Lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingannya? Sudah lupakan saja seperti kata Giotto waktu itu. Sepertinya pertandingan ini baru akan terlaksana ketika mereka berlibur ke pantai lagi. Entah kapan.

_**Fin.

* * *

**_

**OMAKE**

Versi lain setelah Si Nanas di tembak. LOL. Tapi kalau saya teruskan dengan ini sepertinya genrenya bakal berubah _mungkin_ =.=" jadinya tidak saya pakai XP tetapi saya cukup menyukai versi ini jadi saya tulis disini huehehehehehe.. Tapi kalo gak niat baca lewatin aja~

"Daemon!", Giotto yang pertama kali sadar dari shock akibat kejadian tersebut segera berlari menuju tempat Daemon mengambang. Seperti reaksi berantai, diawali dengan teriakan Giotto semua kembali ke bumi lagi aka sadar. Lampo langsung jatuh terduduk sesaat setelah sadar. Lututnya lemas. Asari segera membantu Giotto. Knuckle mau membantu juga tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Fuck! Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? HAH?", G meninju Alaude tepat di wajah. Alaude menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. Lalu dengan tenangnya ia menjawab, "Ia seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memakai peluru sepantasnya ia menerima peluru tersebut."

"Umur berapa kau sekarang? Anak-anak? Kekanakan sekali kau.", cemooh G.

"...", Alaude diam saja. Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan G dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Tch."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Korban hari itu 4 orang keracunan makanan yang pingsan, 1 orang pingsan karena di tembak dengan peluru karet, dan 1 orang babak belur setelah di jatuhkan dari tebing setinggi 2 meter yang sekarang juga pingsan akibat keracunan makanan. Begitulah yang terjadi kalau mereka ke pantai versi saya~...huehehehehe... LOL.

Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Endingnya lame ya? Huhuhu T.T

Wuahhh…akhirnya selesai juga..groar… XDD

Ini fic kado buat teman saya! Omedeto Otanjoubi!*muach**muach*

Semoga fic ini tidak buruk sebagai kado. LOL. Huehehehehe.

GBU!

**Review, kritik maupun saran sangat dihargai. ****XD**

**Sankyuu**** minna!**


End file.
